The Naruto Brothers
by NamikazeNaruto
Summary: Re-write to Namikaze Hokage. What if the sealing of the Kyuubi by Sarutobi instead of Minato caused a supernatural accident that ended up creating a different Naruto for each village and what if they start to meet each other twelve years later?
1. Naruto and Nagisa

AN: This is my rewrite to Namikaze Hokage. In the last version, there were so many things I wanted to do then I ended up butchering the first version and thus I needed to recollect and come up with the version that I felt most comfortable with.

Now in this version, there are some major changes.

Kushina and Minato are alive and I have them alive because I wanted some contrast between them and Konan and Pein.

Obito is alive along with Rin and thus Kakashi does not have the Sharingan. Regardless, he will be a badass in this story, along with his old teammates.

The biggest change is... well you'll just have to read the story to find out! (I'm so evil)

Thus this story, along with Naruto May Cry, will take up most of my time as I intend to finish both since now I have a capable laptop to work with and new inspiration. So now, let's get on with the story!

Chapter 1: Naruto and Nagisa

* * *

Twelve years ago...

(Hokage's office)

"What are you doing jiji?" Minato, the Yondaime Hokage asked, bewildered.

He was about to take his son up with him to face the Kyuubi, so he could seal the Kyuubi inside his son. However, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, appeared and took Naruto away from Minato.

"I'm doing what's best for the village, you, Kushina and Naruto. If you go through with your plan then Naruto and Kushina would have to live a very lonely life without their father and husband respectively. Me on the other hand have accomplished everything that I wanted to and my children have all grown up. If anyone should die then it should be me." Sarutobi said with a smile.

"But jiji, you can't…" Minato began to say but then knocked from behind by his mentor, Jiraiya.

Minato then slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Are you sure you're ready for this old man? It won't be pretty." Jiraiya asked his sensei.

"Yes I am sure Jiraiya. Like I told Minato, it's the best way to save the village and to ensure prolonged prosperity for the village. Besides, it's time for me to go and what better way to go then to stop an enraged bijuu from destroying the village?" Sarutobi said.

"Alright then, let's do this." The toad sannin said with a grin.

Sarutobi nodded and then both disappeared. In the outskirts of Konoha, there was a battle raging between the Kyuubi and the Konoha shinobi. No matter what jutsus they threw at the Kyuubi, it had no effect on the gigantic beast. All hope seemed lost until the giant frog called Gamabunta suddenly appeared in the middle of the battlefield. On top of its head were Sarutobi with the baby Naruto in his hands, and his student Jiraiya.

"It's been nice teaching you Jiraiya. If only I paid more attention to you than Orochimaru." Sarutobi said, a somber look taking over his face as he remembered his prized student-turned traitor.

"And it was nice having you as a teacher, old man." Jiraiya said with a grin.

Sarutobi then went through a series of hand seals as the Kyuubi approached them.

"Here it is! Shiki Fuuin!" Sarutobi said.

He then performed the technique that summoned the shinigami into the living plane. He then pulled the Kyuubi into Naruto using that technique and sealed the beast inside. Sarutobi then fell down, dead as the technique had taken not only his soul but its toll on his body, taking away his last breaths.

Jiraiya's face turned somber as his sensei was now dead and Konoha had lost a great man. He then saw Naruto next to Sarutobi and smiled,

'I can't believe that Minato and Kushina named him after the main character in my book.' Jiraiya thought as he remembered that day. Fortunately for the baby, his parents would still be with him and raise him as a family.

Suddenly, a light engulfed Naruto and then eight orbs of light flew from Naruto and into the sky before going into different directions.

"What was that?" Jiraiya wondered.

"Jiraiya-sensei!" Said Minato as he arrived on the scene.

He walked up to Sarutobi and saw him lying dead on the floor. Tears then began to well up in Minato's eyes.

"Baka jiji. It should have been me, not you." Minato said crying.

"Maybe it was but in the end, you're still alive while he is not. Besides, the people of Konoha need their Yondaime Hokage more than anything right now and crying isn't going to help much." Jiraiya told his student.

Minato cleared his face of tears and then turned to look at his sensei with a determined look,

"You're right sensei. I am the Yondaime Hokage and right now, people need me." Minato said.

He then picked up his son, who was sleeping, and then disappeared using shunshin no jutsu. The only one left was Jiraiya, who looked at the sky as he replayed that shooting light in his mind,

"Whatever these lights were, I have a bad feeling about them." Jiraiya said grimly.

* * *

Twelve years later…

(Dream sequence)

"Please let me live, I beg you!" A man begged as he was on the ground in the middle of a misty forest.

The man wore the ANBU uniform of the Mist Village, had brown hair, and black eyes. He also looked to be in his late twenties and he was covered in bruises.

"Why should I? You tried to kill my friends and I because of our bounties. What makes me think you just won't attack us again with more numbers?" Asked the person standing in front of the mist ANBU.

The young man had light blond hair tied in a long ponytail, had deep cerulean eyes, and had whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a silver coat, dark blue shirt, black eyes, and brown fingerless gloves. In his hand was a large oversized katana with a red hilt.

"I…I won't, I swear! Please let me go, I have a wife and two children, please let me go." The man said, pleading to the young man with tears in his eyes.

The young man looked at the man, then sighed and said,

"Alright alright, I'll let you go."

"Thank you so much!" The ANBU member said in gratitude.

The young blonde turned around and headed out. But unknown to him, the ANBU's face twisted into an evil face as he unsheathed his zanbantou and then ran toward the oblivious young man. He swung his zanbantou and cut the young man in two, but to his horror, the young man turned into water.

"You really are an idiot if you thought I would fall for such a trick." The blonde said behind the ANBU ninja.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" The ANBU yelled in fright.

"Bitch please." The blonde said with a grin.

He then swung his sword down at the ANBU who screamed as death had come for him

(End dream)

"AHHH!" A boy screamed in his bed.

The boy had yellow spiky hair, deep blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a blue shirt with a red swirl in the middle and white boxers.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Asked a red-haired woman as she entered his room. She had on a pink robe and looked to be in her late twenties/early thirties.

"I'm okay mother. I just had a strange dream, nothing to worry about." Naruto said, reassuring his mother.

"Well you know you can talk to us about it tomorrow if it bothers you okay?" Uzumaki Kushina told her son.

"I know mother. Good night." Naruto said with a smile.

His mother smiled back before closing the door. Naruto then laid back on his bed and looked at his ceiling as he was still disturbed by the dream,

'It felt so real and that swordsman looked exactly like me. But what kind of dream could it be?' Naruto thought.

"So you dreamt of a boy with a gigantic sword, who looked nearly identical to you, killing an ANBU from the Mist?" Minato asked his son as they were eating around the dinner table.

Naruto wore a white shirt with black shorts and blue shoes while his father was dressed in his Hokage robes, minus the hat of course, while Kushina was dressed in a dark blue oriental dress.

"I know it sounds worse dad but it felt so real and he really did look like me. I mean if he didn't have shorter hair then he would look exactly like me." Naruto said.

"I don't know what to say son. I mean I know for sure you're my only son and that you have no relative other than in Whirpool Country and their hair is not blonde like yours and mine." Minato said as he pondered on what his son's dream meant.

"Well Minato-kun, why don't you just have Inoichi-san examine Naruto after school?" Kushina asked as she was cleaning the dishes.

"I don't see how that will help much kaa-san. Even if Inoichi-san peeks into my head, it's not like he'll figure out who that boy is and why I dreamt of him." Naruto replied.

"Aren't you just saying that because you don't want to miss out on Hinata-chan's birthday party?" Kushina asked with a snicker.

"Wouldn't want to make Hina-chan mad now wouldn't we?" Minato added in with a giggle as both parents teased their son, which cause him to blush in embarrassment.

"It's not like that! Hinata and I are just friends. The only girl I love is Sakura-chan and besides, Sasuke would kill me if I even made a pass at Hinata-chan. You all remember what happened to Kiba when he tried to holler at Hinata, right?" Naruto told.

Kushina and Minato both shuddered as they remembered what happened to the Inuzuka. A year ago, Kiba tried to make a pass at Hinata when the last Uchiha caught him doing so and beat the living crap to the point where the boy was in the hospital and lucky for him, Sasuke didn't castrate him.

"Anyway, I gotta go to the academy. I'll see you later." Naruto said as he grabbed his bento box that his mother had made and then left.

"Do you think he'll be fine Minato?" Kushina asked as she leaned his on Minato

"I think he'll be just fine." Minato said, reassuring his wife, though he was also worried about his son.

Naruto ran around the streets, getting hellos from many people. He then stopped in front of a house, and then knocked on the door. Then a pink-haired woman opened the door and smiled,

"Hello Naruto-kun. Don't worry, Sakura will be right out." Haruno Akari said.

She closed the door and then a few minutes later, the door opened once more and Sakura walked out of the door. The girl had short pink hair, beautiful turquoise eyes, and wore a long red shirt with dark green shorts underneath, and blue shoes.

"You look pretty Sakura." Naruto said to the girl.

"Thank you Naruto." The girl said blushing.

The young couple then walked to the academy together. Later that day, nearly everyone in the village was at the Hyuuga Manor as they came to celebrate Hinata's twelfth birthday.

"Hey Hiashi, what's up?" Minato said casually as he and his family entered the prestigious manor.

He and his son were both dressed in identical orange jinbeis while Kushina was dressed in a red yukata with her hair tied in a ponytail and a flower on her hair as well.

"Your casual attitude and clothing style never ceases to amaze me, Hokage-sama." Hiashi said with a sigh as he welcomed his guests.

"Hiashi, I told you that you could call me Minato. We are friends after all right?" Minato told the Main head leader.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but one of us has to be the punctual one after all." Hiashi said with a grin.

"I'm so glad you made Naruto!" Hinata said as she walked out from her house to greet the guests. She wore a violet yukata that had white lilies on it.

"I would never miss a friend's birthday party." Naruto said.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata cried out as she saw the Uchiha heir enter the grounds.

He wore a black jinbei with the Uchiha fan on the back. He was accompanied by his uncle Obito and his wife Rin, along with Kakashi and Anko.

Obito had on a white jinbei with a dragon on the back while Rin had on a blue yukata. Kakashi and Anko both wore a jinbei and yukata respectively that were colored in gray.

Obito was the only Uchiha that was not in the district the night of the massacre and the reason why is because he and Rin had gone on a mission along with Kakashi. When he came back, he heard of the massacre and quickly adopted Sasuke and moved him into his apartment that he and Rin shared. This move by Obito helped Sasuke keep some of his old personality and also make him less of a loner.

As for Kakashi and Anko, the two started dating about six months ago and the two went extremely well. The two also influenced each other as Kakashi became less prone to tardiness and Anko became less violent, which made her more acceptable to her fellow shinobi.

"Hey Hina-chan, happy birthday." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Hinata said blushing.

"Yo Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out as he greeted his best friend and rival

"Hey Naruto. It's seems everyone is here." Sasuke said as he greeted back Naruto.

"No, not everyone is here.' The younger Namikaze said as he then fell on his knees, his face saddened.

"Who's not here Naruto?" Hinata asked the blonde.

"SAKURA-CHAN IS NOT HERE!" Naruto yelled and he began to cry.

"Wait? Sakura-chan is not here? But why?" Hinata asked as she was shocked that one of her best friends was not at her birthday party.

"SHE HAD TO HELP HER MOM AT THE HOSPITAL TODAY! I MISS SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out some more as rivers of tears flowed from his eyes.

"Stop it dobe! You're making a scene!" Sasuke told his best friend as people were looking at them confused.

"Shut up teme! At least you're with your girl. Sakura and I are separated from each other for the rest of the day and she's likely crying right now like I am." Naruto said to the Uchiha as he dried his tears.

"Yeah right, like she's crying like you are right now." Sasuke scoffed at his friend, not believing his story for a second.

"Hmm, not to be mean Haruno-sama but why his your daughter crying so much for?" One of the doctors asked Haruno Akari.

Just a while ago, Sakura started to cry while helping some of the patients and hasn't stopped crying ever since.

"Oh don't worry, she always does that whenever she is not with Naruto for a long period of time. She'll stop eventually." Akari said with a light laugh, causing the doctor to sweat drop.

"Anyway, stop crying at my Hina-chan's birthday party!" Sasuke ordered the blonde with a glare.

"Make me!" Naruto growled at the Uchiha and sparks began to fly between the two.

"Looks like the boys are at it again, right Obito?" Minato said to the other Uchiha.

"Yeah, looks like it. Reminds me of Kakashi and I when we used to fight." Obito said with a light chuckle.

"Those were the good days." Kakashi said with a grin.

"Yep." Obito grinned at his best friend.

"By the way Obito, is Sasuke doing well now?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, much better than two years ago. He's more open and less focused on revenge." Obito answered with a more serious look on his face.

"And besides if he even thinks about revenge, I hit with my bokken of justice!" Rin said enthusiastically as she then took out her large bokken that came from nowhere.

"I don't think that's a humane way to treat Sasuke, Rin-chan." Obito told his girlfriend.

"What did you say Obito-kun?" Rin asked in a sweet voice that hid a sense of imminent death.

"N…Nothing honey, just that you're the greatest girlfriend in the universe." Obito answered nervously as he sweated profusely.

'Man we are so whipped.' Kakashi, Minato, and Obito thought as they realized that the women of their lives were very violent.

'Good job.' Anko and Kushina thought as they mentally congratulated their female counterpart, giving her thumbs-up.

A clap of hands snapped everyone from their conversations as they turned their heads to see Hiashi standing in the middle of the grounds,

"Alright everyone, thank you for coming to my daughter's birthday. I appreciate the gesture and I can say that we can officially start the festivities." Hiashi told his guests.

The party was a success as everyone had fun. Some ended up being too drunk, as Anko was for example which caused her to leave early, dragging Kakashi much to the silver-haired jounin's dismay and murmuring perverted things.

Naruto easily got over his sadness when he found out that Hiashi had specifically made sure that the Hyuuga cooks prepare over 100 bowls of ramen for Naruto to eat. The boy devoured through them and ended up with a very full stomach.

Hinata received a lot of gifts, like a necklace from Sasuke, a new coat from the Namikaze family, as they knew Hinata had a fondness for coats, and other gifts.

All in all, it was another successful birthday party for the Hyuuga Heiress.

* * *

(Timeskip: Wave Mission)

It's been a month since Hinata's birthday. During that month, Naruto, Sasuke, sakura and all of their friends passed the Genin Exam with flying colors, with Naruto erning rookie of the year honors. Then he, Sakura and Sasuke were grouped into Team 7, which would be led by Hatake Kakakshi.

Currently Team 7, composed of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Naruto himself, and their jounin teacher Hatake Kakashi, were undertaking a C-ranked mission, which was to bring a bridge builder by the name Tazuna back home safe, as he was in great danger.

Our group was currently walking on their way to Wave Country.

Naruto was wearing a white vest with the Uzumaki swirl on the back, dark blue shirt, black pants, blue shoes, blue fingerless gloves, and his forehead protector tied like a headband.

Sasuke also wore his forehead protector like a headband but wore a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, white shorts with a golden dragon on each sides, and black shoes.

Finally, Sakura wore a red shirt with a gray skirt, her forehead protector tied on top of her hair, and black shoes (her outfit in Shippudden basically)

Suddenly they were engulfed by mist, as the whole path became a giant mist.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as she looked at the mist.

"Better question is, where did this mist come from?" Sasuke asked as he took out his kunai.

"And another question to ask is if that mist is a jutsu and if it is, who's doing it?" Naruto asked, adding onto his friend's question.

"That ninjutsu is called the Kirikagure no Jutsu, and there's only one person that has mastered it to such an extent and that person is Momoichi Zabuza, The Devil of the Mist and a A-class missing nin." Kakashi said solemnly as he surveyed the area.

"Guys, form the triangle formation around Tazuna in order to protect him." Kakashi ordered his genins.

"What about you Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I'll locate the enemy and engage him." The silver-haired jounin answered.

The genins nodded and immediately form the formation in order to protect the bridge builder.

"Raiton: Musei Haigane No Jutsu (Lightning Release: Silent Wire Technique)." Kakashi whispered.

Suddenly, nearly unseen wires made up of lightning chakra extended from Kakashi's fingers and extended themselves all over the place.

"Whatever you guys do, do not even move an inch understood?" Kakashi ordered his genins.

"Brain, liver, spine, lungs, neck vein, clavical vein, kidneys and heart. Those are the eight places which I can choose, but which one will I choose?" Zabuza's voice rang throughout the mist.

His voice laced with killing intent made the genins shiver in fright,

'This tension is killing me. It's like I'm going to choke.' Sasuke thought.

"Found you!" Kakashi yelled out.

He immediately appeared behind the genins and Tazuna, took out his kunai and blocked Zabuza's incoming strike.

"How did you know my location?" Zabuza asked, surprised that the jounin could find him so easily in such a thick mist.

"I created wires made of lightning and unseen by the human eye, and then enveloped the entire place with it. No matter how hard you tried to hide, I would have found your location." Kakashi explained.

"Because I wasn't able to see the wires, I touched them by accident and thus let you to my location huh?" Zabuza asked.

"Exactly." Kakashi said. He then turned his head to look at his students and said, "I want you guys to take Tazuna with you and get as far as you can. I'll stay and defeat Zabuza." Kakashi ordered his team.

"But Kakashi-sensei, we can't just…" Sakura began to plead but then saw Naruto put his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head,

"Don't worry about Kakashi-sensei, he'll be fine. Our priority is to make sure that Tazuna-san stays alive by all means." Naruto told his teammate/girlfriend firmly.

"Besides, we'll only be a burden to him. No matter how talented we were in the academy, we're only genins while those guys are easily jounin-level. We'll only get in the way." Sasuke added on.

Sakura nodded as she realized that her friends were right. The genins then headed off with Tazuna, leaving the two jounin-level shinobi to fight.

"It's only you and me now, Momoichi Zabuza." Kakashi said glaring.

Zabuza grinned and then began to laugh

"What's so funny?" Kakashi asked the missing-nin as he wanted to know why Zabuza was laughing.

"It's just hilarious that you think that just because you've taken care of me that your little precious genin and that older geezer are safe." Zabuza said with a smirk.

"What do you…" Kakashi began to say but then trailed off as realization dawned upon him,

Zabuza saw Kakashi's shocked face and grinned darkly.

The genins and Tazuna were running further away from the fight when suddenly, our heroes stopped in their tracks, confusing Tazuna.

"Why did you stop?" Tazuna asked.

"It's because there's someone up ahead." Naruto answered.

He then felt something, as if information was coursing through his body,

'What the hell is that feeling?' Naruto thought.

"Damn it, Zabuza just had to use that damn mist of his." The person said as they walked toward our group.

'I recognize that voice…' Naruto thought.

The person finally came into view as they stopped about ten meters in front of our group and upon seeing that person everyone gasped. The person was young man had light blond hair tied in a long ponytail, had deep cerulean eyes, and had whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a silver coat, dark blue shirt, black eyes, and brown fingerless gloves. In his hand was a large oversized katana with a red hilt.

"How…how can this be?" Sakura asked.

"Why the hell does he like you Naruto?" Sasuke asked the blonde.

"I have absolutely no idea but I wish I knew." Naruto answered.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" The ponytailed Naruto asked.

He then got a good look at Naruto and blinked several times,

"You look just like me!" The young man said.

"Your name is Momoichi Nagisa, age 13, missing nin from Kirikagure. Your favorite is ramen and your goal is to become the best swordsman in the world." Naruto recited.

"And your name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, age 13, son of the Yondaime Hokage. Your favorite is ramen and your goal is to become the next Hokage and to surpass your father." Nagisa recited

"Hey! How did you know that? Stop copying me!" Both said at the exact same time.

"Is this some kind of ninja trick you guys do?" Tazuna asked as he was confused as hell.

"It's definitely not a trick or else my Sharingan would have picked up on it." Sasuke answered as he had his Sharingan on.

"And it's definitely not genjutsu or else Naruto would have released it a long time." Sakura added.

"Seriously, who the hell are you? Are you some kind of poser or something?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Poser? Look who's talking? Except for the hair and clothes, you look exactly like me." Nagisa retorted.

"But there's no way two people can look exactly the same except if they are twins and I know for sure I don't have a twin!" Naruto said.

"And neither do I. All I do know is that you better hand over the old man or else." Nagisa ordered Naruto and his team.

"Sorry but I don't intend on doing so." Naruto said as he got out his kunai and got into his stance.

"Look kid, you may look like me but neither you nor your friends are strong enough to beat me so just give up." Nagisa said with a sigh.

"Ha, didn't anyone ever teach not to underestimate anyone." Sasuke said with a grin as he got ready.

"Just because we're genins doesn't mean we're weaklings you know." Sakura said confidently as she also got ready to fight.

"So basically if you want Tazuna-san, you'll have to go through us first!" Naruto said as he finished off the same thought that everyone on his team had.

Nagisa sighed before he took out his giant katana from his back scabbard. He then pointed it at our heroes,

"You wanna fight, fine. But don't blame me for your deaths!" Nagisa said with a grin.

He then rushed toward them and was about to swing his sword when a hand was placed on his right shoulder, stopping him. The person that had stopped him had long black hair, wore a green robe with a beige shirt underneath, a brown skirt, sandals, and an ANBU mask with red stripes.

"What are you doing here Haku?" Nagisa asked, as it seemed that he was familiar with the new intruder.

"We have to go Nagisa-kun, Zabuza-sama has been defeated by that jounin and I was able to save him just in time." The ninja called Haku whispered.

"That Zabuza-jiji just had to get his ass kicked. Oh well." Nagisa whispered back to his friend.

He then looked at our heroes and grinned,

"See you next time." Nagisa said.

He and his friend then disappeared out of sight, just before Kakashi ran up to his students

"So you guys are okay after all, that's good." Kakashi said relieved.

"You won't believe this Kakashi-sensei. Apparently one of those guys is named Momoichi Nagisa and yet he looks exactly like Naruto-kun." Sakura told her sensei.

"Are you guys sure it wasn't a genjutsu or henge or a shadow clone?" Kakashi asked, not buying the claim.

"Trust us Kakashi, we checked for everything. My Sharingan didn't detect anything at all." Sasuke answered.

"Not only that but I was able to know everything about him, as if I was reading his mind or something." Naruto said.

"He knew everything about you Nagisa-kun?" Haku asked as she was administering first aid to Zabuza

"Yeah he did and what's even funnier is that I knew everything about him even though I never met him. I'm telling you Haku-chan, it was weird." The blonde said.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" The girl asked.

"I'm going to kill him, that's what I'm gonna do." Nagisa said as he answered Haku's question."

'Momoichi Nagisa…the next time we meet, I will get some answers.' Naruto thought as he and his team continued on their way to Wave Country, with more trouble than they had ever expected.

To be continued…

Preview:

Hey guys, this is Namikaze Naruto here and man there's so much that happened. Who is this Nagisa guy and why does he look so much like me damn it! Anyway, I won't have much time to come up with answers as I'm going to have to fight him again in the next chapter of Namikaze Brothers!

* * *

AN: This ends chapter 1. I skipped the Genin exam and genin team placement since it's been done to death and I really wanted to fully introduce Nagisa into the picture.

And yes, the biggest change to the original version as you may have noticed is that there is more than one Naruto. In fact every village, even Sound and Rain, will have their own Naruto, with that Naruto being good or bad depending on his village. The reason why I decided to do so was to have Naruto being able to influence the ninja world in more than one way and by him being separated into individual Narutos, it will enable him to influence individuals much easier like Gaara for example. Also, it sounded cool and it will also allow me to technically pair up Naruto with more than one person, making it somewhat of a NaruHarem story but in a smoother and easier fashion and eliminating love triangles.

If you have any suggestion for any of the other Narutos designs, let me know in your review

As always read and review!


	2. Revelations

AN: Only the other Narutos and original jutsus belong to me. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"That Zabuza-jiji just had to get his ass kicked. Oh well." Nagisa whispered back to his friend.

He then looked at our heroes and grinned,

"See you next time." Nagisa said.

He and his friend then disappeared out of sight, just before Kakashi ran up to his students

"So you guys are okay after all, that's good." Kakashi said relieved.

"You won't believe this Kakashi-sensei. Apparently one of those guys is named Momoichi Nagisa and yet he looks exactly like Naruto-kun." Sakura told her sensei.

"Are you guys sure it wasn't a genjutsu or henge or a shadow clone?" Kakashi asked, not buying the claim.

"Trust us Kakashi, we checked for everything. My Sharingan didn't detect anything at all." Sasuke answered.

"Not only that but I was able to know everything about him, as if I was reading his mind or something." Naruto said.

"He knew everything about you Nagisa-kun?" Haku asked as she was administering first aid to Zabuza

"Yeah he did and what's even funnier is that I knew everything about him even though I never met him. I'm telling you Haku-chan, it was weird." The blonde said.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" The girl asked.

"I'm going to kill him, that's what I'm gonna do." Nagisa said as he answered Haku's question."

'Momoichi Nagisa…the next time we meet, I will get some answers.' Naruto thought as he and his team continued on their way to Wave Country, with more trouble than they had ever expected.

* * *

Namikaze Brothers

Chapter 2: Revelations

* * *

Zabuza was resting in a bed in a huge hut-looking house with Haku looking after him and Nagisa slumped on a chair when suddenly, Gatou and two samurai bodyguards named Waraji and Zouri entered the place.

"Ke, it looks like even you have come back defeated, and I thought Mist ninja were supposed to be the best. You couldn't even defeat one men and you call yourself the devil of the hidden mist." Gatou gloated as he walked toward Zabuza.

"Come on, Zabuza. No need to stay silent." Gatou said as he reached his hand for Zabuza only for his hand to be gripped by Haku, who glared at him.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Haku growled at the businessman.

"Why you stupid bitch!" Both bodyguards growled and were about to attack her with their swords when suddenly, Nagisa was right in front of them with his oversized katana around both their necks before they could even register it.

"I suggest you never call Haku-chan that word again or I will cut you to a number of pieces humanely impossible, and why don't you guys just leave us anyway? It's not like Zabuza-san wants to talk to you anyway." Nagisa glared at Gatou and his men.

"Okay, you win this time but I'm giving only one more chance! If you fail me again, then you can kiss your paycheck good-bye!" Gatou said as he nursed his wrist and he and his bodyguards left the room.

"You two didn't have to do that." Zabuza said as he had a kunai hidden underneath his covers.

"Yeah but we wanted to scare the shit out of them, not kill him and besides, it's more fun that way." Nagisa grinned.

"Also, we can't kill him now or else we would be on the run, again." Haku said sadly.

"Yeah, you guys are right" Zabuza said and closed his eyes to rest some more

* * *

"A piece of paper?" Sasuke said skeptically.

Team 7 and their sensei were in the woods near Tazuna's house. Kakashi had decided to train his team after their encounter with Zabuza and his partners.

"It's not just a piece of paper Sasuke. By putting chakra into it, you can find out your elemental chakra depending on different effects your chakra causes on the paper." Naruto explained to the raven-haired boy

"Different effects?" Sasuke asked.

"If your chakra is fire then it will burn. If it is water then it will be wet, if it is wind then it will split, if it is earth then it will crumble and if it is lighting then it will crumple." The blonde further explained.

'Naruto-kun is so smart.' Sakura thought.

"That is correct Naruto, and this test is essential in helping you get stronger and you will need to be for this mission." Kakashi explained.

'Nagisa.' Naruto thought as he remembered the Mist shinobi who looked exactly like him.

"So who wants to go first?" Kakashi asked.

"I will." Sasuke said with a smirk.

He then walked up to Kakashi and put his hand on the paper. Then the paper crumpled and then burned up.

"I thought it was supposed to only have one effect?" Sakura asked.

"It's because Sasuke's chakra type is both fire and lightning meaning he has two." The silver-haired jounin answered.

"Cool." Sasuke said with a grin.

"I'll go next sensei." Sakura said in a chirpy voice.

She then repeated the same process as Sasuke and the paper turned into dust

"So that means you have earth type chakra, Sakura-chan." Naruto told her.

"You're last Naruto." Kakashi told the blonde.

Naruto sighed and then repeated the process that his teammates did. Unlike the other two, his paper split in two.

"Hmm wind chakra, just like my father." Naruto said with a shrug

"What I want you guys to do next is start learning how to manipulate your element in order new jutsus, okay?" Kakashi instructed them.

"Yes sir." His genins replied.

(2 hours later)

Naruto had fallen asleep after extensive training but when he woke up, he found himself in some sort of sewer location.

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"You are in my dwelling, young one." A booming voice said

Naruto turned around and saw a large fox inside of a cage with a seal on it.

"K…Kyuubi?" Naruto stammered.

When he was younger, his father had told him that he was the container of the Kyuubi bijuu but it was the first time that Naruto had met the demon.

"Well not exactly. It's more like I'm only a part of the Kyuubi." The fox said.

"I don't understand, what do you mean you're only a part of the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"It is exactly what it means. When your Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, sealed the Kyuubi the original into you, something unexpected happened that caused the Kyuubi to split into nine tails and also caused your psyche to split into nine." The fox explained.

"And then each of my psyches and each of the tails fused into each other and flew into different locations. That must explain what's going on with Nagisa." Naruto analyzed.

Exactly. Thus there are nine of you in total and each have a tail of the Kyuubi, with I being the first tail of the Kyuubi. You on the other hand are the root." Ichi Kyuubi said.

"The root?" Naruto repeated in confusion.

"Yes, it means that you are the root psyche and if one of your other dies then they return to you. However if you were to die, then all of them would die as well." Ichi explained.

"I see. Thank you Ichi Kyuubi." Naruto said as he now understood what being the root meant.

"No problem. Oh before I let you go, can you do me a favor?" Ichi asked

"Sure." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Can you transform my cage into a library? You may not know but I love to read and can you also give me a human form." Ichi said.

"I can do that? And since when would someone like you love to read?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes, all you have to do is imagine it and it will come true." The one-tail of the Kyuubi said, answering the first question before blushing as he answered the second question, "I'm kind of the nerd of all the tails.

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. He then imagine a library and a silver-haired version of his father and when he opened his eyes, those two exact images came to life as Ichi's cage turned into a library and he now looked exactly like his father except with silver-hair.

"Woah, cool." Naruto said.

"Thank you very much Naruto." Ichi Kyuubi said.

With that, Naruto was gone from the mindscape.

A girl with long black hair, black eyes and wearing a pink yukata was walking around with a brown basket in her left arm. She stumbled upon our blonde hero and bend down to look at him,

'It's as Nagisa-kun told me, they looked almost alike.' The girl thought.

She then moved her right hand toward the sleeping boy's neck when the said boy suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What were you trying to do to my clone?" Naruto asked as he stepped out from behind a tree.

"I…I…" The girl said stammering as she tried to come up with good answer.

"You're that girl that helped Nagisa aren't you?" Naruto asked with a glare.

He then gasped as he felt a sword near his neck.

"Don't move another inch." A voice told him from behind.

"Nagisa…" Naruto whispered as he recognized the culprit's voice.

"Ni Kyuubi told me everything on how I' m really just a part of you and that if you die then we all die." Nagisa said

"Ichi Kyuubi told me the same thing but listen Nagisa…" Naruto said but then was interrupted by Nagisa

"NO YOU LISTEN NARUTO!" Nagisa roared in anger. He then calmed down and resumed, "I'm not just some damn psyche of yours I am my own person! Everything I've done is real so I don't care if I am part of you, my name is Momoichi Nagisa of the Mist, not Namikaze Naruto!" Nagisa said with a mixture of anger and sadness

"I understand that Nagisa. In fact I could care less if you are a part of my psyche. However you live is none of my concern and the fact that there exists others like myself is pretty cool to be honest." Naruto said, finishing off with a grin.

"So you're not going to try to kill me so you can have me back?" Nagisa asked, a bit shocked at the turn of events.

"Nope. However there is one thing I want you to do." Naruto said.

"What is it?" Nagisa asked.

"I want you and your friends to forget about killing Tazuna-san." Naruto told his other self.

"We can't do that Naruto-san!" Haku replied

"She's right, we can't." Nagisa said in agreement.

"Why not? You know that this won't end well." Naruto asked

"We won't because of Zabuza-sama. As long as he wants to continue this mission, then we will as well." Haku said with her head down.

"Besides he's the person that saved us from death and loneliness. You can't just betray someone like that." Nagisa added on.

"Then tell him to stop! I'll even ask my dad to give you guys amnesty in our village!" Naruto cried out, pleading with them.

The two were shocked that their opponent would be so kind to them but they knew where their hearts belonged

"Sorry Naruto but next time we meet, we will be enemies once more." Nagisa said with a smirk.

He and Haku then left using shushin no jutsu, leaving Naruto alone in the clearing.

* * *

Later that night, our heroes were eating at the dinner table. Naruto was still a bit down after what had happened with Nagisa in the clearing earlier and Sakura saw it on his face,

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

Naruto snapped out of his reverie upon hearing the girl's voice and grinned at her,

"It's nothing Sakura-chan. I'm a bit exhausted from all of this training." Naruto lied to her.

Before Sakura could even say anything, a loud noise was heard as Inari, the son of Tsunami and grandson of Tazuna, slammed his hands on the table.

"Why? Why do you try so hard? It won't matter since you're going to die in the end!" Inari yelled at them.

"We're all human so we're all going to die eventually. However, using that as an excuse to run away is pathetic." Naruto said coldly, sending a chill down Inari's spine.

"Besides, all I see you do is sulk, cry and whine. Yeah, you dad died so what? My whole clan aside from my uncle was slaughtered by my older brother when I was your age and yet unlike you, I decided to do something instead of sulking and act like an angry brat." Sasuke growled at him.

Inari trembled and ended up crying so more before going upstairs.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke. Even if you guys were right, you didn't have to act so mean to him. He's still a little boy." Sakura said.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but he needs to face reality, to understand that not doing anything is worse than doing something. And also by him yelling at us and acting like that, he's disrespecting his father's memories." Naruto explained.

Naruto then sighed and grinned,

"Then again, maybe I was a bit too excessive and need to apologize." Naruto said.

"You can go ahead and do that but I'm not." Sasuke said.

Later on, Naruto went upstairs and opened Inari and saw the young boy look at the picture of his father. He then entered the youth's room

"Hey Inari, do you mind if I come in for a sec?" Naruto asked

"What do you want? You're probably going to yell at me some more." Inari mumbled.

"Actually I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. Even if I was right, I shouldn't have acted like that against you. I'm sorry." Naruto said.

"I'm the one who needs to apologize. My father was strong enough and sacrificed himself for the village that he loved and yet all I'm doing is being mad at everyone instead of trying to help. My father would be mad at me." Inari said solemnly as he stared at his father's picture.

"I see. It seems you are maturing faster than I thought." The Yondaime's son said with a smirk.

"I guess all I needed was a wake-up call." Inari smiled weakly.

"Well then I'll be heading out. Going to guard your grandfather while he goes to the bridge tomorrow." Naruto said and began to walk away,

"Hey Naruto." Inari called out.

"What is it Inari?" Naruto asked as he turned back to look at the boy.

"Good luck." The boy said with a wide grin.

"Thanks Inari." Naruto replied with a smile.

* * *

The next day, Kakashi and Team 7 arrived at the bridge, only to gasp in shock as Tazuna's workers were lying on the ground.

"What happened here?" Tazuna asked around.

"Those guys were monsters..." One of the workers who were laying on the ground said.

"'It can't be…' Kakashi thought, just before a thick mist appeared to cover the bridge.

"They're coming!" He yelled, and then an evil and familiar laugh echoed through the mist.

"I see you still have those brats with you Kakashi. It's too bad." Zabuza said through the mist.

Then suddenly, multiple clones of Zabuza surrounded the genins and Tazuna.

"Let's do it guys." Sasuke said with his kunai in his hand

His teammates smirked and then in a flash, they cut down all the Zabuzas, who all turn into water.

"So these brats were able to cut down my water clones easily huh? It looks like you might have rivals, Haku, Nagisa." Zabuza said as he and his comrades stepped out of the mist.

"So Zabuza, how about we leave the kids here and fight somewhere else?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure though it won't matter since all of you are going to die." Zabuza answered with.

He and Kakashi then disappeared deeper into the mist, leaving Haku and Nagisa to handle the rest of Team 7.

"I'll handle Nagisa while you and Sakura handle Haku." Naruto told his friends.

"Just be careful, that guy is strong. I can feel it." Sasuke warned his friend.

"I will." Naruto said.

The trio then split off to face their opponents.

"Haku, move as far away from here. I'm going all out." Nagisa said with a smirk.

"Understood and Nagisa-kun, be careful." Haku told the boy in worried tone

She then moved away, followed by Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto then creates a clone of himself

"Protect the old man while I fight okay?" The blonde told his clone

"No problem sir." The clone nodded as he then went to protect Tazuna from any attack.

"So Naruto, let's get started huh?" Nagisa suggested as he took out his sword

"Do we have to do this?" Naruto asked.

"Of course we do bro." Nagisa said with a smirk.

Naruto smirked back and went into his fighting stance,

"Then so be it but know this; I won't hold back!" Naruto said with a determined look on his face.

"And neither will I bro." Nagisa also said.

To be continued…

AN: As always, read and review


	3. Mist vs Leaf

AN: As always, everything except for my own creations belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Namikaze Brothers

Chapter 3: Mist vs Leaf

The two bodyguards of Gatou had entered Tazuna's house while our heroes were gone and captured Tsunami and saw Inari and were about to lunge at him when they were suddenly knocked in the back of the neck, and rendered unconscious by Naruto.

"Naruto? But I thought you were suppose to be with the others?" Inari asked confused but also relieved that he saved them.

"I'm only a clone of Naruto. On their way, Naruto decided to make a clone in order to make sure that Gatou wouldn't try anything underhanded like trying to kill you guys and I guess he was right." the clone explained.

"But what should I do?" Inari told the clone.

"That's for you to figure out." the clone said with a foxy smile and then poofed up.

Inari nodded and smiled for the first time in a long while before heading to the other houses in order to try and rally the villagers around him

* * *

"Let me show you one of my skills. It's called Shunchi (reduced earth) and it goes like this!" Nagisa said.

He then tapped the ground twice with his feet and then reappeared behind Naruto in an instant. He then swung his sword but then suddenly, a clone of Naruto appeared from Naruto's body, pushed the original out of the way and took the blow for him.

'What the? I swear I didn't see him do any seals at all!' Nagisa thought.

'That was close. If I didn't do a clone then I would have been dead.' Naruto thought.

"That clone you just made without any seals…that's a kekkai genkai isn't it?" Nagisa asked the other blonde.

"Kekkai Genkai? No way, no one in my family has a kekkai genkai." The Yondaime's son answered.

"You sure about that? Because when you did that clone, you did it with no seals and there's no way that's possible." Nagisa said

"I really don't know what it is. It's something I have been able to do since I learned Kage Bushin." Naruto said.

"Actually it is a kekkai genkai." Ichi Kyuubi told his jailer.

'Are you serious Ichi?' Naruto asked mentally.

"Yes. All of you have a kekkai genkai thanks to the tails and yours is called Adaptive Memory. Basically, it allows your body to remember jutsus that you have done and allows you to do them without even using hand seals since your body memorized it. All you need to do is think about the technique and your body will do it." Ichi Kyuubi explained.

'That's good to know." Naruto said.

Then, Naruto used his kekkai genkai to create ten clones. They all took out their kunais and then charged after Nagisa. They surrounded and then began swinging their kunais, forcing Nagisa to block and evade them.

"You think that because I wield this huge sword that I'm slow? Don't underestimate me!" Nagisa barked

Nagisa then backed up what he said and swung his sword at all the clones and Naruto, cutting everyone except for Naruto, who was sent in the air by one of his clones before that said clone was destroyed.

'What can he possibly do from mid-air?' Nagisa thought

Naruto did some seals and then extended his left hand forward,

"Fuuton: Kaze Ha Oshi No Jutsu! (Wind Element: Wind Wave Pressure)" Naruto yelled out.

Nagisa was then slammed to the ground by an unknown force,

'He struck me with air pressure?' Nagisa asked mentally as he recovered.

"I'm not done yet! Fuuton: Dai Kaze Ha Oshi No Jutsu (Wind Element: Great Wind Wave Pressure!)" Naruto yelled as he fired air pressure from both hands

"Oh no you don't! Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu (Water Element: Wind Dragon Missile Technique)!" Nagisa yelled out

He then fired a water dragon from his mouth to cancel the wind wave

'He fired a high-level water technique from his mouth?' Naruto analyzed as he landed on the ground.

"Your kekkai genkai is impressive Naruto but my kekkai genkai even more deadlier than yours. It is called Toukai (Sword Release) and it goes like this." Nagisa said with a smirk.

He then put his left hand on his katana and it then transforms into a katana with a small ring near the crossguard and an orange hilt.

'His sword changed form.' Naruto noticed

"Let's begin. Toukai: Benihiko (Sword Release: Crimson Flying Locusts)!" Shinji yelled out.

He then moved the blade around him in a circle, and then a trail appears from the swordsman's path which then turns into sword which then flew toward Naruto.

"Fuuton: Kaze Touza No Jutsu (Wind Element: Wind Current Technique)!" Naruto yelled out

Wind then blew toward the swords and moved them out of the way.

"Tensho (Heaven Spear)!" Nagisa yelled as he once again put his hand on his blade, which then glowed white and extended toward Naruto at high speed.

Naruto dodged it and then fired a Kaze Ha Oshi at Nagisa using his kekkai genkai without doing any seals.

"Kirigasho (Mist Fang Slice)!" Nagisa yelled out as his sword turned into a silver katana with a chain in the back of the hilt and he then swung it and shot a concentrated blast of chakra in the form of a crescent moon.

The concentrated blast of chakra then collided and cancelled out Naruto's attack.

'His kekkai genkai is overwhelming. I have to find a way through it or else I won't win." Naruto thought as he panted, exhausted.

"My Toukai allows me to basically transform a sword into another type of sword that I wish and not just that, but I can also change any non-living thing into a sword, basically allowing me to crease an infinite amount of swords." Nagisa explained.

Naruto then formed a multitude of clones and ordered them to charge at Nagisa

"That won't work on me!" Nagisa said.

He then cut through all the clones effortlessly with his sword. But he then gasped as Naruto had appeared right in front of him, just as he had finished off the clones, and with his hands engulfed in wind

"Of course it wasn't going to work because that was NEVER the intention!" Naruto said with a smirk.

'He used his clones as a diversion in order to keep my attention off him. I was careless.' Nagisa thought as he gritted his teeth, preparing for the incoming blow

"Eat this! Fuuton: Kaze Bazooka (Wind Element: Wind Bazooka)!" Naruto yelled out.

He then struck Nagisa in the gut with both hands, unleashing tremendous air pressure that not only affected the young swordsman externally but internally as well (It's basically Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Bazooka). The blow caused Nagisa to throw up blood as he was knocked back at least twenty meters before landing hard on the ground.

'It's a good thing that I inherited father's knack for creating jutsus in the midst of a battle.' Naruto thought.

He was then snapped out of his thinking when he heard a huge yell coming from Nagisa, as the latter got back up, glaring at our blonde hero while clutching his stomach.

'It looks like that attack wasn't enough to finish him off.' Naruto thought.

"You bastard, how dare you do this to me? I don't care if you are the root but I will make you pay for this!" Nagisa growled.

Suddenly, his eyes turn blue with slits in the middle. His whisker marks got wider and deeper, his nails turned into claws, fangs grew in his mouth, and then chakra burst from his body in the form of a dark bluish Kyuubi.

He then emitted a huge roar that everyone heard,

"Nagisa-kun." Haku said while in her one of the mirrors she had created to fight Sasuke and Sakura.

"That chakra is coming from that boy Naruto is facing. It's monstrous." Sasuke said as he felt the chakra.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura whispered as she began to worry about her boyfriend/teammate

'That boy also has the Kyuubi?' Kakashi thought

"Ha ha ha ha. Now that Nagisa has brought it out, there's no way that kid will walk away alive now." Zabuza said with glee.

'Dear God this chakra is insane. It's like literally choking me.' Naruto thought.

"Where are you looking at?" Nagisa said.

He was behind Naruto before the young blonde could even notice. Before Naruto could even react, Nagisa sliced him across the back, leaving a cut on his back. But Nagisa wasn't done yet as he then connected with a roundhouse kick to Naruto's face, adding more onto the pain and sending the boy flying back about ten meters.

Nagisa walked over to Naruto, who was on his back wincing in pain, and then began to stomp on his stomach, causing even more pain to Naruto, over and over until he had enough and then began to laugh.

"It really sucks that someone as weak as you is the root of all the psyches. If it wasn't for the fact that if you die then we all die, I would have killed you right here and now." Nagisa said with a smirk.

But then that smirk was wiped off his face as Naruto turned into a piece of log

"Kawarini!" Nagisa said gasping in disbelief.

He was then punched hard in the face by Naruto's right hook, which was engulfed in orange chakra.

'No way…' Nagisa thought as to his surprise, Naruto was standing there, engulfed in orange chakra.

"I used kawarini as soon as I struck the ground, and you're not the only one who can use your tail's chakra you know. Ichi taught me how to tap into it during my training in the woods. It seems to enhance my strength and also heals me which is pretty good." Naruto said.

"You're really starting to piss me off Naruto." Nagisa said with a glare.

"You got lucky that I was surprised by your chakra that last time but it won't happen again or ever again because I'm going to end this fight now." Naruto responded back with a glare.

"If we're truly going to end this fight then allow me to show you one more trick. This trick is the kenjutsu style that I call Hiramekitouryuu (Flash Sword Style)." Nagisa said.

He then began to use Shunchi all over the place, appearing and attack in multiple spots causing Naruto to just stand and make clones to take damage.

However Naruto grinned and then made a couple of hand seals

"You fell right into my trap." Naruto whispered.

"Fuuton: Sho Shippu Arashi (Rising Hurricane Storm)!"

Suddenly a large hurricane burst from Naruto's hands and engulfed Nagisa, cutting him all over before dropping him to the ground from a very high point.

"I...I lost?" Nagisa asked as he was unable to get back up due to the pain.

"Yes you did. And it seems your friend has also lost." Naruto answered.

And like Naruto said, Haku did lose as her mirrors broke apart and she flew about 30 meters, almost near Nagisa, before hitting the ground with her mask broken.

"Naruto-kun! You're alright." Sakura exclaimed as she and Sasuke met up with their friend.

"Yeah I am and it seems you guys have gotten a lot stronger." Naruto said with a smile.

"What are you going to do now Naruto?" Nagisa asked.

"Kakashi-sensei! Stop the fight." Naruto yelled out.

"Have you gone mad Naruto? He is our enemy!" Kakashi barked back to the blond.

"No he's not. Gatou is." Naruto replied sternly.

"Sorry kid but I work for Gatou and thus I'm your enemy as well." Zabuza said.

"Zabuza-san, please stop fighting! We don't want to do this anymore." Haku said.

"Haku?" Zabuza said surprised at what his adoptive daughter said.

"She's right. We don't want to live like this, having to put aside our pride as shinobi so we can work for greedy bastards like Gatou. Naruto told us a couple of days that if we went to the Leaf with him, that he could get amnesty for us so that we can start our lives over again and become respectable shinobi since his dad is the Hokage. And to be honest Zabuza, that doesn't sound like bad idea." Nagisa told him and then grinned.

"Please Zabuza-sama, let's stop all this fighting." Haku pleaded with her adoptive father.

Zabuza's facial features softened and he then chuckled,

"I love you kids too much." He told them, and then said to Kakashi, "Alright Kakashi, I'm not going to be your enemy anymore and I will take up on that Naruto kid's offer." Zabuza said to the silver-haired jounin.

"Too bad you won't live to do so, Zabuza." A voice said and everyone turned to see Gatou and his whole army of men on the bridge.

"Gatou!" Zabuza growled.

"That's Gatou? I thought he looked more intimidating." Sakura asked, suspicious.

"Haven't your parents ever told you about not judging things on appeareances, little girl?!" Gatou yelled at Sakura before turning back his focus on Zabuza, "Hehehe, the plan has changed. Well, actually I was planning to do this from the beginning. Zabuza, I'm going to have you killed here, I never planned on paying you any money. Hiring a normal ninja from the village is expensive and they may betray me, so I use you nuke-nins who are easier to take care of afterwards. I have the ninja battle each other and once they're weakened I kill them off with numbers. It doesn't cost me anything. Good plan, don't you think? The only problem in the plan was you, Zabuza. The Devil of the Hidden Mist? What a joke, if you ask me. You're just a cute little baby devil." He said to Zabuza, causing the ex-mist nin to glare at him.

"That's enough, kill them!" Gatou ordered

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Zabuza laughed, startling Gatou and his men, "Kill me? You must have lost your mind, Gatou. There's no way you can kill me, THE DEVIL OF KIRIKAGURE!" Zabuza roared.

He then ran toward Gatou and his men and started to slash through them despite getting stabbed by some of them. Gatou then tried to run away but Zabuza then stabbed him in the midsection and then brought his sword up, cleaving Gatou in two vertically.

"Why you! You killed our meal ticket. Now you're going to die and we'll pillage the village and take anything of value! Let's go!" The rest of the thugs yelled

They we're about to kill Zabuza and the others when an arrow hit the bridge in between them and the thugs. All the shinobi turned to see Inari leading a large group of villagers armed with crossbows, spears, axes, swords, and other simple weapons.

"If you come any further onto this island, the citizens of this country will stop you with everything we've got!" Inari yelled. The rest of the thugs left on the boat, afraid of the villagers' wrath.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku said as she saw his injuries.

She had gotten up and was going to help him when he held his hand up to stop her

"I'm okay." Zabuza said to his two apprentices before falling down to the ground.

"DON'T SAY THAT AND THEN FALL TO THE GROUND, BAKA!" Haku yelled.

"Well then, I would say our mission is finished but I am not going to like the sound of telling Yondaime-sama about bringing in missing-nins." Kakashi to his team and they nodded.

"Just leave it to me Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said with a thumbs-up.

* * *

A couple of days later…

"Please dad, can Haku-chan, Nagisa-san, and Zabuza-san get amnesty in our village?" Naruto asked his father in his office, using the most powerful jutsu known to mankind…the Puppy Eyes No Jutsu.

Despite all of his efforts, not even the Yondaime could resist the effects of that jutsu and he then sighed in defeat,

"Alright alright. I am going to give them amnesty." Minato said, and then began signing the papers.

'What an effective jutsu.' Team 7, and the Mist trio all thought

"As of this moment, you three are now members of the Konoha Ninja Force." Minato said to the mist trio.

"So what rank will we be, Hokage-sama?" Zabuza asked.

"Well you will be jounin while the other two will chunnin since they are obviously genin-level but have enough experience to be chunnin." Yondaime explained.

"Thank you very much sir and we won't disappoint." Haku said enthusiastically.

"Can I have a private moment with Naruto and Nagisa please?" Minato asked.

Everyone nodded and left the room except who the Yondaime requested to stay,

"What is it dad?" Naruto asked.

"Why does this young fellow look just like you?" Minato asked as he went straight to the point.

Naruto sighed and then explained everything that Ichi had told him. In the end, Minato was bewildered by all of this,

"Wow. That was more than I expected. So there are a total of nine Narutos out there? I don't know how Kushina is going to handle it." Minato said.

But after awhile, he grinned,

"But it does sound cool that my son has other versions of himself. Who knows, maybe you guys can call me uncle or even dad." Minato told Nagisa.

"I told you that my dad wouldn't have a problem with all of this." Naruto told Nagisa

"In fact Nagisa, why don't I invite and your friends over to dinner at our house tonight? It would be fun to get to know you more." The Yondaime asked the young boy.

"Really?" Nagisa asked, surprised.

He knew that the Leaf Village was friendly but he never expected the Hokage to be so welcoming, almost like another father to him.

"Absolutely. It would be awesome to have you and your friends over." Minato said with a grin.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Nagisa said with a genuine smile.

"Just call me dad. I mean you are a part of my son technically so I am technically your dad." Minato said.

At first Nagisa was surprised and even shocked. But then the walls in his heart began to crumble

"S…sure, dad." Nagisa said, almost choking up with tears.

For some reason, Nagisa could feel that this was truly home…

* * *

(Dream sequence)

(Sand Village)

A couple of children were playing soccer with a ball in a clearing in Sunakagure. Suddenly, one of the children kicked the ball too high and it landed in between a large hill.

"Darn it, it's too high. And we don't know any climbing Justu yet." One of the kids said.

Suddenly the ball was grabbed by sand and landed in the hands of a young boy. The boy had red hair, turquoise-colored eyes with huge black rings surrounding them, and wore a black shirt with a beige top, black pants and black shoes. There was another boy standing next to him. He was a bit taller and more muscular than the red-haired boy. He also had short blond hair, deep blue eyes, and whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a white shirt with black shorts, and dark blue sandals.

"Here's your ball." The red-haired boy said softly as he made the motion of giving the ball back.

"It's Sabaku No Gaara and Sabaku No Nishi! Run away!" The kids said as they took fright.

They turned around and began to run when they suddenly stopped as Nishi, the yellow-haired boy, appeared in front of them in the blink of an eye.

"What the fuck is wrong with you bastards? All my otouto wanted to do was give you back the ball and yet you dare run away from him like he's a damn monster!" Nishi yelled at them, glaring.

He then begin to walk closer to the kids and as he did, a flame appeared on his left index finger,

"I'll make you pay for treating my otouto like a monster because I'll show you what a real monster is all about." Nishi growled.

"Stop it aniki! You don't have to hurt them!" Gaara cried out to his aniki, begging him to stop.

Nishi looked at his 'otouto' and then sighed. The flame on his finger died out and he then looked at the kids with a grin,

"You guys sure are lucky my brother is a pacifist or else you would have been dead. Now go ahead and run for all I care." Nishi said.

The kids didn't even waste a second as they ran off, completely terrified of the youngster.

"Geez aniki, why do you have to be so violent like that? I didn't care if those kids ran away." Gaara asked his 'aniki'

"And why do you have to be such a softy Gaara? Geez, don't you get tired of being nice to the people in the village? I understand Temari and Kankurou but why be nice to others for?" Nishi replied.

"I guess it's because I don't want them to think that we're monsters." Gaara answered as his face saddened.

He then felt his hair getting ruffled and looked up at Nishi who was grinning,

"Alright alright, I'll stop being so violent. Now, let's see if we can get something to eat huh Gaara?" Nishi told his little brother.

"Sure!" Gaara exclaimed happily

The two then headed off to find food to eat.

(End dream)

* * *

'A different dream huh? Could that guy be another one of my psyches?' Naruto thought as he woke up sweating.

It was morning in Konoha as Naruto got ready to meet up with Sakura for their date.

He ate a small breakfast, headed out of his house, and then met Sakura, as she was waiting for him near a couple of wooden fences.

"Hey Sakura-chan, ready for our date?" Naruto asked her with a grin.

"Of course I am. It's been a while since we had a time to ourselves." Sakura said as she was referring how hectic it has been since graduating from the academy.

"You got that right. Anyway, where does my princess want to go?" Naruto asked, bowing down in a chivalrous way

"It doesn't matter where as long as we're together Naruto-kun." Sakura replied with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto said with a grin and a bit of blush.

Naruto and Sakura were about to walk when suddenly, Naruto stopped and sighed before turning around.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked as she was wondering why her boyfriend was sighing for.

"Konohamaru, you are not going to fool me with that disguise, a rock doesn't have any holes, dumbass." Naruto said he saw spotted the boy and his friends hiding under a box, following them. Smoke comes out and then Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon come out.

"Konoha's future Hokage and ninja superstar, Konohamaru!" Konohamaru

"Konoha's sexy kunoichi, Moegi!" Moegi said.

"And the one who is a master of the numbers, Udon!" Udon said, finishing the trio's entrance.

"Sakura-chan, I present you the beansprout trio." Naruto said as he pointed to the trio.

"STOP CALLING US THAT!" The three children yelled back but to no avail as Naruto whistled as if he didn't do anything.

"Wow, how cute." Sakura said while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hey ni-san, is that you're 'it' Konohamaru asked Naruto as he pointed to Sakura

"Of course she is and hopefully in a couple of years, she will become my wife." Naruto said with smirk as he looked at Sakura, who was blushing madly.

"Hey ni-san, let's play ninja!" Konohamaru said.

He then ran off, only to bump into a boy dressed in all black with make-up on his face and a huge wrapped thing on his face. There was a girl next to him who had blond hair and wore a tight body suit with a large metal thing strapped to her back head, and a red-haired boy that had blue eyes with black rings surrounding his eyes, indicating lack of sleep. He was wearing a dark red slick trenchcoat with a white line going down in the middle. He also wore black pants, black shoes, and a large brown gourd strapped to his back.

The boy with the kabuki make-up grabbed Konohamru by the scarf and growled,

"You should watch where you're going you little shit." The boy said.

"Put him down Kankurou, he's just a kid." The red-haired boy asked.

"Besides, we're strangers here and acting like that isn't good for our image." The pig-tailed girl added.

"Calm down you two. All I'm doing is having some fun." Kankurou said.

"I would listen to them and put the kid down, kabuki boy." Naruto said.

'That guy looks just like Nishi.' Both the red-haired boy and the pig-tailed girl thought as they saw Naruto.

"Are you going to do something if I don't?" Kankurou asked with a smirk.

"No but you are about to get a foot on the back of your head." Naruto said.

Kankurou blinked in confusion and then got stomped to the ground by a foot from the back of his head. The culprit was young boy with short blond hair, brown eyes, whisker marks, and wore an orange/black jacket, white eagle tanktop, black jeans, white shoes, and black fingerless gloves.

"You dumbass! Who told you to go and pick on a little squirt from another village?" The boy yelled at Kankurou as he continued to stomp on him

'So he's another one.' Naruto thought.

"And you Gaara…" The boy began to say as he turned his sights on the red-haired boy, sporting an evil look that scared the said boy, "What kind of crap was that huh? Why didn't you beat up your older brother!" The boy yelled as he put Gaara in a headlock.

"I'm sorry Nishi-aniki, let me go!" Gaara cried as he struggled to free himself.

"You're name is Sabaku No Nishi, age 13, genin from the Sand, possessor of the third tail of Kyuubi and its kekkai genkai called Flame Emperor." Naruto said as he read off his psyche's information like he did with Nagisa.

Nishi heard Naruto and then grinned. He then let go of his brother and then walked toward Naruto until he was face to face with him.

"And you're the root psyche aren't ya? It's nice to meet ya." Nishi said.

He then offered his hand as a salutary greeting. Naruto looked at the hand and then snorted before laughing.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid to shake a stranger's hand, especially a stranger that is leaking killing intent." Naruto said.

Nishi grinned but then got smacked upside the head by the girl's oversized fan, leaving a huge bump on his head.

"Baka! You just beat up Kankurou for being so violent and yet you go and try to do the same!" The girl yelled at him.

"Sorry Temari-chan. It's just that seeing the root here is making my blood boil." Nishi said with a smirk.

"And by the way Nishi, aren't you going to introduce us?" Kankurou asked as he finally got back up and dusted himself off.

"Oh yeah that's right. Guys, the red-haired one is called Sabaku No Gaara, the girl is called Temari-chan, and the other boy is called Kabuki and we're genins of the Sand." Nishi said as he introduced his friends.

"It's Kankurou, dumbass! And why do you keep calling me that?" Kankurou yelled at him.

"Because you touch yourself at night." Nishi said with a giggle.

"I DO NOT!" Kankurou replied, red with embarrassment

"But why are genins of the Sand here?" Sakura asked.

"It's because the chunnin exam is here isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it is. We're participating in the chunnin exam as representatives of our village." Gaara answered.

"Are you guys going to participate too?" Nishi asked.

"Most likely since our team has been tested long enough to be ready for it, at least according to my dad." Naruto answered.

"If that's the case then let me tell you my other name before we head out." Nishi said.

'Other name?' Naruto thought.

Nishi then put his right middle finger up and it became engulfed with flames,

"My other name is Nishi of the Inferno and if we meet again in the exam, then I'll definitely bring the heat." The other blonde said with a wicked grin.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Preview: Chaa! I'm so mad that the author didn't show my fight against Haku! But I am happy that he's letting me do the preview so I forgive him! The chunnin exams are going to be held in Leaf and with everyone in our class participating, will our team stand a chance? And not even that but there's more than one of those Naruto psyches in the exam as there is another named Narou from Rock Village who definitely gives me the creeps. Will Naruto-kun be able to beat Nishi and Narou? Find out next time in Namikaze Brothers!

AN: So yeah, I finished up with Nagisa and now here comes Nishi, the cockiest of the psyches and while he acts like a bad boy, he is nowhere near as bad or evil as the others I have planned. And like in the preview, I will introduce Narou but also introduce one more psyche that won't be participating in the exam but will play a role in the Sound invasion arc.

So read and review and until next time…


	4. Rivals

AN: As always, Naruto does not belong to me but to Kishimoto. However, his 'brothers' and their abilities all belong to moi.

The Naruto Brothers

Chapter 4: Rivals

* * *

(An hour before Naruto meets with Nishi)

Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma were all in front of the Hokage along with other jounins in the Hokage Tower for a meeting.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are here to hear the nominations for the chunnin exams." The Minato said, "I don't have to tell you this but after a genin has completed 8 missions, they can then be nominated for the chunnin exam by their sensei. Of course, completing more missions is the norm..." He added on as he explained what was required for the genins' entrance to the exams.

'That's obvious. Besides, they're not ready yet for this exam.' Iruka thought.

"Now, starting with Kakashi." The Yondaime said and Kakashi stepped forward.

"I, Hatake Kakashi, nominate Team 7, composed of Haruno Sakura, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. All three have shown more than the required skills for this exam and I feel that they are more than ready." Kakashi said.

'What?' Iruka thought, shocked at was he was hearing.

"I, Yuhi Kurenai, nominate Hinata Hyuuga, Inuzuka Kiba, and Abarame Shino of my Team 8, into the chunnin exam." Kurenai said.

"And I, Sarutobi Asuma, will nominate my team 10 of Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino, into the chuunin exam as well." Asuma said, finishing off the nominations.

"All of them? Rare, very rare." The Hokage said.

"Wait a second!" Iruka yelled out, catching the attention of everyone.

"What is it, Iruka?" Minato asked.

"Please Hokage-sama, let me have a word on this. I may be speaking out of line but these nine were students of mine at the academy. Of course, they are very talented but it's too early for them to take an exam. They need more experience and this is why I cannot disagree with the reasoning of the jounins" Iruka said.

"They don't. If we continue to shelter them like this by forcing them to take lame missions, then they will never become true shinobis and their growth will be stunted. What better way to truly test them as shinobis than by having them the chuunin exam. Besides, I was 6 years younger than Naruto when I took mine." Kakashi said.

"But Naruto is different from you!" Iruka said.

"No he is not and stop acting like he is! He is a shinobi of this village, like myself, and thus is more than ready to take on exams like these. Besides, these exams are nothing compared to the true world of a shinobi. I will say this only once, Iruka. These kids are not long your students, they are our soldiers now, and if we feel they are ready then they are, understood?" Kakashi said with a glare, shutting up Iruka.

"Besides Iruka-sensei, my son and his friends may be young but they have shown far more potential than any generation. In fact my son and his team just finished a C turned A-rank mission and defeated two out of three missing nins. That to me shows that they are more than ready to take the exam. Thus I will then accept the nominations of these three teams and now, we will move onto the nominations for the non-rookie teams." The Hokage said, continuing the meeting.

* * *

(30 minutes after Nishi and Naruto met)

"Guys, Kakashi-sensei wants to meet us at the bridge now." Sasuke said as he found his friends eating at Ichiraku.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, he just told us to meet him there." Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright then let's go." Naruto said.

He and his teammates arrived at the bridge where their sensei was waiting for them.

"It looks going out with Anko really was the best thing for you considering how late you used to be before." Naruto said snickering.

"Oh shut up." Kakashi barked at the young boy, blushing in embarrassment, "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you guys that the Chunnin Exams are in a few days." Kakashi revealed to his students with a smile.

"The Chunnin Exams?" Sasuke and Naruto repeated.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are the chunnin exams?" Sakura asked.

"The chunnin exams are held every year to determine which genins have the capacity to become chunnins. It's basically the step to the next level for you guys and I've decided to sign you guys in." Kakashi said.

"Really?" The genins said with excited looks on their faces.

"Yep, all true. So, what do you think of your sensei now, pretty cool right?" Kakashi asked as he was expecting a compliment only for his comments to have been ignored by his students who were in their thoughts.

'Why are they so mean to me?' Kakashi cried mentally.

'A step to the next level, huh? I couldn't be happier.' Sasuke thought as he shook in anticipation.

'Another obstacle for me to overcome in order to be Hokage.' Naruto thought with a smirk.

'This is my chance to prove myself as a kunoichi!' Sakura thought, 'SHANNARO!" Inner Sakura yelled, joining in.

"So yeah, that's all I wanted to talk to you guys about. See ya tomorrow." Kakashi said as he then left the genin to themselves.

* * *

(Dream)

(Rock Village)

The location was an underground high-tech lab located in Rock Village. The Tsuchikage was walking alongside his assistant, who had long black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, glasses and wearing a white uniform, in a long and dim-lit hallway. The Kage was dressed in the official brown/white uniform of the Tsuchikage, and was dark-skinned with yellow eyes and a goatee and had an impressive build. Behind the Tsuchikage was a large group of prisoners from the Rock Prison.

They finally got at the end of the hallway where there was a large steel door. One of the assistants opened the door, revealing a very large white room that lit, and inside the room was a young boy. The boy had wild blond hair, tattoos on each cheek (identical to Zell's tattoo from FFVIII), cerulean blue eyes, was well-built for someone his age and wore a black cloak with black gloves and black shoes.

"So what, all we have to do is kill this one kid and then we're free?" One of the prisoners asked.

"Precisely. Kill him and you're free." The Tsuchikage told him.

The prisoners all chuckled as they were led inside the room. They had each of their cuffs unlocked, allowing them easier movement.

"So Tsuchikage, are these my adversaries?" The boy asked in an emotionless tone.

"Yes they are Narou." The Kage answered.

"They do not look that impressive." The boy said as he looked at the prisoners.

"Oh yeah? Well you won't be thinking that way once we're through with you!" Said a very tall prisoner.

"Can I begin?" The boy asked the assistant, ignoring what the prisoner said.

"Yes you may Narou." The assistant said with a nod.

"Good." The boy said with a dark grin, "Kekkai Genkai: King of Darkness: Ghost." Narou then said as he stretched his right hand forward.

His body was engulfed by a black Kyuubi chakra, which frightened the prisoners. Then suddenly one by one, the prisoners were getting punched through the gut by an unknown force, leaving huge holes in their chest.

Some of the prisoners tried to get out of the room for fear of their lives, only to for the Kage and the assistant to close the door on them.

"LET US OUT OF HERE! PLEASE FOR GOD'S SAKE LET US OUT! ARRRGGGHHHH!" The prisoners then let out a blood-curling scream as they all were slaughtered.

"What was the prisoners' skill level?" The Kage asked.

"They were easily all B to A-class level sir." The assistant said

A grin then placed itself on the Tsuchikage's lips,

"Excellent. It seems that our plans for our revenge may come to fruition after all." He said.

(Sound Village)

In a dark cell was a young boy with unruly blond hair, whisker marks, blue eyes who wore a gray shirt with gray pants.

The boy was curled up in the corner of his cell as he was eating something, some type of meat. The boy then suddenly stopped eating as he heard footsteps coming.

"If it's a boy, I'll definitely kill him." The boy said in a demented tone as he was chuckling hysterically.

The footsteps stopped and then the room was opened by a young woman with long dark red hair, glasses, and wore a yellow shirt with a short black skirt and black sandals.

"It's time to come out Narumaru." The girl said.

"Oh it's you Karin-neechan!" The boy said with a wide smile as he stepped out of the room, all covered in blood.

"W…why are you covered in so much…" The girl trailed off

She then opened the small light hanging from the ceiling and to her horror, blood was literally everywhere, with dead half-eaten bodies littering the floor.

"Oh yeah, those guys tried to be mean to me but I showed them how strong I was tebayo! Though they don't really taste that well." The boy said innocently with a wide smile, which showed off his blood-littered teeth.

Karin then did what any normal human being would have done in this situation and threw up on the floor

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Karin-neechan threw up! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" The boy said laughing.

The girl wiped her mouth off and glared at the boy

"Stop laughing already and let's go." Karin growled as she got up back and started to walk.

"Where are we going nee-san?" Narumaru asked as he followed the girl.

"We're going to see the master." Karin answered.

"Yeah, we're going to see the master tebayo!" The young boy said jumping around.

"Stop jumping around already dobe!" Karin yelled at the boy.

(End dreams)

Naruto's eyes shot open as he woke up in the middle of the night, sweating profusely.

'Those two…they're definitely psyches of mine but their aura was so evil, especially that Narumaru. But every time I had one of those dreams, I ended up facing them a few days after so does that mean I'll meet them in the chunnin exams? And if so, will I be able to defeat them?' Naruto thought.

* * *

So, this is the place for the chunnin exam, huh?" Sasuke said as he and the others arrived in front of the building, "Well guys, why don't we get this party started huh guys?" Sasuke said to his teammates with a wicked grin.

However his grin disappeared when he saw the look on Naruto's face. He saw that his friend was disturbed by something.

"Something up Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I just didn't sleep well that's all." Naruto lied as he quickly grinned, "By the way, just don't get too overexcited Sasuke or you might get your ass kicked and not even become a chuunin." Naruto said to his teammate in order to divert the attention away from him.

"Don't even joke like that. Hell, there's no way I'm not going to become a chuunin." Sasuke replied.

"Is that so, Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Damn right." Sasuke replied with a grin and the two boys stared at each other fiercely.

"KNOCK IT OFF AND LET'S GET MOVING, YOU DUMBASSES!" Sakura yelled as he struck both boys upside their heads with her fists, leaving huge bumps on their heads.

"Y…Yes ma'am." Both boys said weakly and Sakura nodded with a proud smile on her face.

* * *

A bowl-cut haired boy with black eyes and wearing an all green-fighting uniform with blue shoes and bandaged hands was on the ground as two ninjas were blocking the way into the room 301.

"You're planning to take the chunnin exam with that? Ha, you should just quit right now!" One of them smirked as he looked down at the bowl-cut haired boy

"Damn Lee, you're letting those guys kick you around like that?" Sasuke whistled as he and his team arrived on the floor.

"Another group of kids? Like I said to this guy, it's best if you..." The same guard from before began to say only to get backhanded by Sasuke.

"Shut up already, you're annoying." Sasuke growled. Sakura then smirked and did a seal and unraveled the genjutsu, changing the number of the room from 301 to 201.

"So you knew this was a genjutsu?" The other guard asked.

"Of course. A low-level genjutsu can never fool someone like me." Sakura said with an arrogant smirk.

"Not bad, kids, but that doesn't mean a thing!" The one that got knocked down by Sasuke yelled and then ran toward Sasuke, intending on settling the score. Sasuke smirked and prepared to unleash a snap kick when Lee stepped in the middle and blocked both attacks with each hand.

"Geez Lee, you're such buzzkill." Sasuke said, sighing as he withdrew his attack.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun, but I do not think it would be wise to start fighting here and besides, you have a very nasty temper." Lee said to his training partner.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I'm surprised they let someone of your skill level participate." Neji said as he approached the group.

"Hyuuga Neji. It looks your ego is still more massive than all five elemental countries combined you son of a bitch." Sasuke glared at the white-eyed boy.

"What's up with them?" Sakura asked the girl, who had brown hair in buns, a light pink oriental shirt, blue pants, and blue shoes with her forehead protector on her forehead.

"These two are not really the best of friends, though I don't know why. It seems that as soon as they meet, it's like a fight is about to break out." The girl said, "By the way, my name is Ten-Ten and yours is?" Ten-Ten asked.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you." Sakura said and both girls smiled at each other and shook each other's hands.

"I just hope for your sake that you do not meet fight me in this exam, Sasuke. I would hate to crush you in front of her." Neji smirked.

"And I hope for your sake that you don't piss me off again during this exam or I'll make sure to ram my foot so far up your ass, you won't be able to walk for a year. Come on guys, let's go." Sasuke barked back before telling his teammates to leave.

"Hmm, let's go as well, Lee, Ten-Ten." Neji said and he started to walk, followed by Ten-Ten who noticed Lee standing there.

"Hey Lee c'mon. We're gonna be late." Ten-Ten said.

"You guys go ahead, I have something to check." Lee said and then started to walk the opposite way.

Team 7 were heading for where every genin were suppose to go to for the exam when Lee suddenly jumped from the top of the stairs and landed in front of them.

"Lee? What the hell are you doing, shouldn't you be with your team?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes but there is something I need to check first. I need to see how strong you have gotten Sasuke and also how strong I have gotten as well." Lee asked.

"Why and why now?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone. He didn't mind fighting Lee at all, it was just that this was a bad time.

"Because Neji has gotten even stronger than before and is half-way complete with creating his new fighting style." Lee replied sternly.

This caused shock to appear on Sasuke's face. Despite their training, they were still weaker than Neji and with the latter getting stronger, they probably would never be able to beat him.

"I see what you mean. Sakura, how much longer do we have until the exam officially begins?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Sasuke, we don't have time for…" Sakura began to say but was interrupted by Sasuke

"Just answer me. How long?" Sasuke asked.

"About ten minutes." Sakura answered as she looked down at her watch.

"That'll be perfect. We'll be done by then so no holding back, got it?" Sasuke asked Lee who nodded back.

Both Sasuke and Lee then started to rock their bodies back and forth and then dashed toward each other. Sasuke began with a left punch to the face but Lee grabbed it with his own left hand and then countered with a right back knuckle to the face, knocking Sasuke back about three meters. Lee then executed a lunging mid kick with his right leg but Sasuke evaded to his right and then countered with two quick punches to the face and then a back knuckle to the face, knocking Lee back about five meters.

Sasuke then continued his onslaught with a punch-punch left spin kick but Lee was able to block the first two punches and then grabbed the spin kick with his right hand and then countered with a kick to Sasuke's right leg using his right leg and then followed with a roundhouse kick to the jaw with his left leg, knocking Sasuke back about ten meters. Lee then disappeared and reappeared above Sasuke who was laying on the ground,

"Dragon Splitter!" Lee yelled as he brought his right leg down to finish off Sasuke but then Sasuke grabbed Lee's leg with his left hand and then brought his left leg up and smacked Lee in the face and then followed with a more powerful back knuckle to the stomach, knocking Lee back about fifteen meters.

"They're fighting so fast…it's not even a minute yet and they've landed so many attacks already." Sakura said in awe as she looked at her watch.

"Not only that but their offense and defense are impressive. They're able to attack and counter each so well." Naruto added on as he was also watching his teammate fight in awe, 'I knew Sasuke was good in taijutsu but never this good. He would definitely mop the floor with me in taijutsu.' Naruto added mentally.

Lee attacked with a backfist followed by a downward kick but Sasuke was able to avoid both and tried to counter but then Lee smirked and followed up at the last minute with a sweep, knocking Sasuke off his feet. Lee then followed then by putting his left hand on the ground and performing a rising kick, striking Sasuke under the chin and knocking him in mid-air.

"I've got you now! Konoha Senpuu!" Lee yelled as he then performed a mid-air spinning kick using his right leg but at the last minute, Sasuke was able to disappear and reappear on the ground, about eight meters back.

'He has improved his movement technique from last time.' Lee thought as he landed on the ground.

"Man Lee, we're having way too much fun but let's finish this, shall we?" Sasuke asked with a grin as he wiped the blood off his lips.

"No problem." Lee said with a smile.

Both fighters then dashed toward each other at high-speed as they both prepared for the final blow when suddenly, a large cloud of smoke appeared between them.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

When the smoke cleared, there was standing a reddish turtle with a headband around its neck. This caused everyone except for Lee to have a sweat drop behind their heads.

"What the fuck is this?" Sasuke asked only to get his right foot stomped by the turtle, making him yell in pain, "You little shit." Sasuke gritted through his teeth as he was in pain.

"That's what you get for being so rude and I came here to stop you idiots from using your strongest moves. Sasuke, you were planning on you the Dragon Knuckle on Lee and Lee, you were planning on using that forbidden technique on Sasuke, weren't you?" the turtle asked.

"What forbidden technique?" Sasuke asked.

"The Omote Renge." Lee replied.

"You mastered it? No way! That's awesome!" Sasuke exclaimed in surprise but also joy as his friend had mastered the technique.

"And because of your insolence, you gave me no choice to let him handle you all! Gai, you're up!" The turtle said and then a cloud of smoke appeared on top of it.

"Yo, you kids are the epitome of youth! My name is Gai, Maito Gai." Gai said and then gave a thumbs and a huge smile, and light hit off his teeth, giving it a ping.

"HOLY CRAP! IT'S A TALKING CATERPILLAR!" Naruto yelled as he was freaked out.

"I'm so scared, Naruto-kun." Sakura said shivering as she hid behind her boyfriend.

"Oh fuck me." Sasuke said as he knew the man.

"Now Lee, I usually would punish you right now for your disobedience but since you are taking the exams, I will not punish you so go out there and show them your taijutsu of hard work." Gai said and then gave his thumbs and smile again.

"Yes sir!" Lee said and then imitated his sensei. Gai then noticed Sasuke and his team and walked up to them.

"Oh my god, it's walking toward us." Sakura whispered in fright.

"Sasuke, it's nice to see you again and those must be members Kakashi's cell, which means Kakashi is also your sensei, right?" Gai asked.

"Yeah he is." Sasuke replied.

"You know that freak Sasuke?" Naruto whispered to the young Uchiha

"Unfortunately I do. He helped me train in taijutsu and while he may look and act weird, he's the best when it comes to taijutsu." Sasuke explained to his best friend.

"How do you know Kakashi-sensei, Gai-san?" Sakura asked.

"People call us eternal rivals. I have beaten Kakashi 51 times to 50." Gai said as he was right behind the three genins.

'He's fast, even faster than Kakashi.' Naruto said, shocked.

"Still fast as hell, huh Gai." Sasuke smirked.

"You see, Gai-sensei is the coolest." Lee said.

"Now, you children don't want to be late so go on ahead and Sasuke, give my regards to Kakashi would ya?' Gai asked the Uchiha as he told them to get going.

"Sure." Sasuke replied and Team 7 left.

* * *

They enter the room where everyone was and as soon as they did, Ino tried to glomp Sasuke, only for the latter to move out of the way to avoid her, making her fall to the ground. He then looked around and Hinata Hyuuga with her team and walked up to her.

"Hey Hinata. I didn't know you and your team we're going to take the exam." Sasuke smiled.

"Kurenai-sensei nominated us for the exam, Sasuke-kun." Hinata replied, blushing.

"It looks like everyone came to get killed. Mendoukse na." Shikamaru said as he sighed while Chouji was eating chips and Ino was trying to flirt with Sasuke but to no avail as the latter ignored her.

"Oh my god Shikamaru, you actually moved!" Naruto snickered as he saw the lazy pineapple-headed genin.

"I am going to kill you one of these days, you troublesome smart-ass." Shikamaru said as he glared at Naruto in annoyance.

During the academy, before the dreams started to disturb Naruto, the Yondaime's son had a reputation for being an S-class smart-ass and always got on people, especially Shikamaru.

"Now come on Shikamaru, I know you're lazy but there's no need to lie to my face like that." Naruto said which annoyed the Nara even more.

"So troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed in defeat.

"Looks like the gang is all here, this is gonna be fun." Kiba grinned.

"Hopefully you won't get beat up so easily like in the academy, Kiba." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"What did you say?" Kiba growled at Sasuke as he got up in his face and Akamaru barked, "I have gotten much stronger from that last time you beat me up." He added with a growl.

"Is that so dog-breath?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Man, your rookies sure are noisy." A man with a white ponytail, glasses and wearing a purple suit with a white shirt underneath, purple pants, blue shoes, and black gloves said as he walked up to the rookies.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he eyed the young man suspiciously

"I'm Kabuto, but instead of that, look behind you!" Kabuto said and all nine rookies did as instructed and saw three Hidden Rain shinobi glaring at them. "Those guys behind you are from the Hidden Rain, they have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about this exam, quiet down before you cause a scene. Well I can't blame you since you are clueless rookies. You remind me of how I used to be." Kabuto said.

"If you mean wearing glasses and acting all cheerful toward strangers, then no, sorry." Naruto replied.

'Smart-ass.' Kabuto thought.

"Ano, Kabuto-san? Is this your second time?" Hinata asked in a timid tone.

"Nope, my seventh time," Kabuto answered as he reached for his supply pouch.

"Wow you suck." Sasuke said bluntly

'Sasuke definitely needs to learn the art of tact.' Sakura thought as a sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head.

"And the reason why I have taken it this many times is because this exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year and it is not an easy exam, kid." Kabuto said as he threw a glare at Sasuke.

"So you must know a lot about this exam, Kabuto-san" Sakura said.

"That's right," Kabuto said as he held up some strange looking cards. "Hehe, I'll share some info with you cute rookies with these Nin-info cards" He said with a grin, " These cards are a way of holding information. All I have to do is get what I want, and imprint it onto the card with chakra. Here's a demonstration." Kabuto said. He held up a blank card before placing it on the ground and sending a burst of chakra into the card, and then a map appeared.

"This map shows how many people are taking the exam and the countries they represent, see?" Kabuto explains.

"Do you have cards with info on individuals?" Sasuke asked with a hint of interest.

"Sure, are there some guys you're worried about?" asked Kabuto.

"Hyuuga Neji." Sasuke simply said.

"No problem." Kabuto said and then went through the same routine he did for the map and then Neji's data appeared on the card, "Let's see now. He has high taijutsu skills, high speed and power, decent at everything and has taken quite a bit of missions, mostly C-ranked, and B-ranked." Kabuto said as read off what was on the card.

"Thank you." Sasuke said as he now had info on his rival.

"Anyone else want to try?" Kabuto asked to the rookies.

"Sabaku No Nishi and Narou." Naruto answered.

"Let's see here." Kabuto said

He then performed his routine once more and then Nishi's data appeared on the card,

"Sabaku No Nishi. High taijutsu, and ninjutsu skills. Also has ridiculous speed, power, and has even taken 5 B-ranked missions and 3 A-class ranked missions." Kabuto said as he read off the data.

He then did the same for Narou and his eyes widened upon seeing the card,

"Narou from Iwakagure. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu are off the charts and he has taken 10 S-ranked missions."

Everyone gasped at the information while Naruto frowned and clenched his fists.

"YAHOO!" A voice yelled.

Everyone turned to look at the source of the yell and it was Nishi, as he stood on a table.

"What are you doing Nishi-baka? Get off the table!" Temari yelled.

"Don't worry Temari-chan, I got this!" Nishi said with a grin before turning to face at the rest of the shinobi, "The name's Sabaku No Nishi bitches, and I'm here to tell you that all of your asses will get personally kicked by yours truly. So if you want to quit now go right on ahead…but if you want to stay then know you're going to get seriously burned." Nishi threatened everyone, finishing off with a wicked grin and a flaming right hand.

Everyone gasped and trembled until a laugh broke the silence. Everyone's eyes turned to Narou, who was standing near the far right corner of the room by himself.

"What's so funny?" Nishi asked with a glare.

"I'm just sad that a life can't back up ambitions with talent. Someone like you who is lacking in strength makes me sad." Narou said in a nonchalant and confident way.

'So he is here, like I expected.' Naruto thought.

"You got balls talking to me like that. But let's see if you can walk the walk motherfucker." Nishi said with a middle finger.

'Why do those guys look like Naruto?' Nearly all of the genins of the Leaf asked.

"It doesn't matter what both of you think or say because in the end, all of you will be crushed by me, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto said coldly, leaking out killer intent that scared most people.

But what surprised the other Narutos were the crimson eyes that Naruto had, as it meant that he was tapping a bit into Ichi's chakra. Nishi and Narou grinned and also tapped into their Kyuubi chakra, Nishi's eyes turning fiery orange and Narou's turning black as they stared at each other and intimidating everyone.

'I never knew Naruto could be so intense. Is it because of those other two?' Sasuke thought as all he could do was stare at his best friend.

Something then happened to break the tension. Smoke suddenly appeared and then a group of chunnin examiners were staying behind a tall chunnin with scars on his face, a cap on his head tied by his headband, a black trenchcoat, gray shirt, and black pants and black gloves.

"Sorry for making you wait. My name is Morino Ibiki and I'm the proctor for the 1st part of the chunnin selection exam." Ibiki said with a grin.

To be continued…

Hi, my name is Rock Lee and I am here to do the preview. On the next chapter of Naruto Brothers, all eyes will be focused on the second exam that features the treacherous forest of death. Teams will face each other, traps will be set and foes will fall. But the biggest surprises will be when Naruto and Sasuke end up facing a powerful foe who is more than meets the eye and we also find out just what Nishi of the Sand can do as he shows his skills. All that and more on the next chapter of the Naruto Brothers!

AN: So we meet Narou and also get a preview of who Narumaru is, who will play a vital role in the invasion arc and is extremely crazy and has even crazier abiltiies. And as you can see, there will be a rivalry between the three Narutos, especially Narou and Nishi because let's just that say that Narou will do something to Gaara in the prelims fight that will make him Nishi's #1 enemy. Just a little spoiler to keep you on your toes for now. Until next time and as always, read and review!


End file.
